Naruto PSA
by DLWW
Summary: This is a Public service announcment to all warning about certain dengers of the story world. Featuring the actors of Naruto and Itachi. Oneshot.


_**I do not own Naruto, bleach, if there is a ninja coffee I don't own them, and I don't own the BBC.  
**_  
A black screen, a voice speaks and says "This message is brought to you by Ninja Coffee, live in the fast lane and The Bureaucratic Broadcasting station"

A man wearing a robe sits in front of a crackling fire, book in hand. He looks up and speaks "Hello my name is Marc, and I am here to issue a warning about some of the most dangerous things in this world. They have caused several of my friends to threaten tearing their eyes out." He paused here for a moment, "I`m going to show you some scenes commonly seen." Marc stands up and his robe changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. The background also changes, the bookcases changing into walls and the fire becoming a curled up child. It was dark and the was a man in a yellow hero suit with shiny green spandex tights and a cape, the number 34 displayed on his chest. "The first thing this is about is a widely used cliche." says Marc, "For lack of a name that man is token hero 34, and he just killed a mob of civilians on agro with his laser-eye beams made of pure awesomeness," he pauses yet again.

He takes a step to the left and the scene starts moving. A man in a white robe jumps down, arriving just to late. Token hero 34 demands to know everything about the child, even though he was secretly Naruto's uncle and knew everything.

The sandaime immediately tells the stranger everything about naruto's life, completely disregarding that he had never seen this man and breaking his own law.  
The scene stops and Marc walks back onto the scene "This is the one of the most common beginings, at least seen to me. TK 34 is going to bring naruto back 7 years later, Naruto having the strength of 700 men and the chakra to kill everything"

Pausing the scene changes to a forest.

"The next warning I have is about lack of creativity causing a stagnation in a certain area of the story." He pauses to catch his breath. "Behind me we have another common scene. We are about to witness a fight between Team 7 and Zabuza."

He moves and the scene starts moving.

A tall man jumps into view as a large grey eyebrowless man swings a huge sword at him. Just before it hits, a huge beam of pure enrgy hits the man, nearly killing him.

"Or, we would have if this ever changed, or if Naruto wasn's the ultimate warrior"

The scene pauses again and Marc starts speaking after having appeared in front of the scene. "What you just saw was Naruto, who should be weak at the moment no what the reasoning, destroy one of the most powerful characters with an insert-name-here super jutsu. The wave arc has been a point of weakness in fanfiction, showing the least amount of creativity i've seen ever. It is almost always the same, lie about mission ranking, demon brothers, Zabuza saved by Haku, training, bridge, end. It rarely changes and its not even really that important of an arc"

Once again the scene changes, becoming a wild forest. "This is again, a place where creativity goes to die. The chuunin exam arc has never deviated from it's path besides the speed, and brutality of the second phase." Marc pauses then continues sounding sadder "I have witnessed several good stories go down in ashes because of this arc, mainly because of how stale it was."

"To reinforce this point, we have brought in several of the actors of the Naruto Fanfiction company."

The scene changes showing a blond man sitting in a chair, leaning back relaxing, a red tag appears in front of him saying 'Arashi Nami, Plays Naruto'. An off-screen voice speak, "Arashi, what's your opinion on the cliches often seen in your performances?" Arashi responds with "I think it's ruining my career, I basically just have to replay the same scene over. In-fact several times we just pasted an old scene into a show with a diffrent over voice because they're so similar."

The narrator asks then, "What about stagnation of the first several arcs of the story?" To which Arashi responds, "It's the same as a cliche, but possibly even worse. It makes me wish my hair was a bit more orange so I could go play Ichigo. He makes like 6 million an episode!"

The scene changes showing a man with dark hair, pale skin and blue eyes, another line appears saying 'Nagato Gama, plays Itachi.' the narrator repeats the above questions to which Nagato responds with, "It makes my job easier. I've basically had to do 7 different scenes and I get paid every time I appear!"

The screne pans to show Marc saying, "This message was brought to you by our sponsors Ninja Coffee, live in the fast lane and The Bureaucratic Broadcasting station"

_**It was probably pretty bad, but I wrote it at like 3 in the morning.  
**_


End file.
